Everyone Is A Killer
by Kotohime Haku
Summary: How some people in the Gotei 13 think about killing.


**Everyone Is A Killer**

If I asked you… "Have you ever killed anyone before," would your reply be…

Yes?

Or no?

If you asked that to a normal person, they would probably say, "no."

That's a lie.

You must've killed insects. You could say, "I've never killed an insect in my life," but it's not like you watch the ground every time you go out. You could've crushed an ant without knowing.

If you answered "yes," then you're probably being honest unknowingly. You killed insects, so that goes under the category of "killing" someone. But if you actually murdered someone…does that mean you're a monster? Does that mean you're not a human being? Does that mean…that you're _different_?

Everyone is a killer. Even if it wasn't intentional. The moment you stepped into a garden, you just killed the plants. The moment you take a walk with your friends on the streets, you could've killed an ant that was going on a date with its girlfriend/boyfriend.

The moment you slaughtered another human being, you just killed that person.

But "killing" them doesn't necessarily mean physically. You could've witnessed someone with a heart attack, and just walk by them, knowing that they're in critical condition. They could've been saved, if only you helped. Even if they couldn't be saved, at least you didn't turn cold-blooded and abandon them.

At least you helped, even if they met their end.

Another case is where you could've watered your flowers with some weird chemicals that you didn't even know was in it. Then the next day, the flowers withered and died. Your probably just like, "Aw, darn, they died. What do I do now?" And not think much of it.

See, in some point in life, people do kill, even if it wasn't intentional.

Even if you don't cry about it.

How do shinigamis feel about killing?

**Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai**

"It's our job to keep the world's balance balanced out. The souls that have already turned into hollows are nothing more than a hungry beast who will endlessly slaughter people for their own desires."

That's what Yamamoto says. Hollows, when a plus soul stays in the World of the Living for too long, that's what they become.

You shinigamis don't cry over them, because they are nothing but "beasts" that devour people's souls to grow and fill in their own empty holes. You shinigamis deliberately kill them to "save" them and "purify their souls," which means "cleaning their past sins," when as a hollow. Even if their mind was in mumbo-jumbo and was clearly not functioning properly, they still killed—devoured the living dead's soul. Whether you say you are "cleaning their sins," it's just like when you have a criminal record on your profile. It doesn't go away.

Because you can never erase the past.

**Soifon**

"It's a shinigami's job to eradicate hollows. There's nothing to cry about. We are saving them—they should be grateful that we're even saving strangers."

Yes, that's right. It's a shinigami's job. But don't think of it as a job—think as a person. I understand that if someone you don't know dies, you don't cry simply because you never met them, never formed any special bonds about them…but as a person. In fact, those souls are truly grateful that they are being sent to the afterlife, even if they don't remember. A person has two memories—the heart's memory, and your body's memory.

**Kira Izuru**

"I don't like to kill. War is depressing, it's gory and bloody. Why can't we ever make peace and just…live together?"

Because people have this living being inside them called _opinions_. Opinions are what make people what they believe in, or what they think about it. People make opinions based on their outside surface and judge them through the way they act. Because people have different opinions, they make fight each other for their own beliefs.

So what? As long as you believe in it, then believe in it! Don't start picking on people because they have a different belief on you! We're not you, and you're not me either. We're all different. But being different doesn't mean we cannot live together. Who cares if you're different? Who cares if you're a hollow? Who cares if you're just a monster?

We're all living, dead or not.

**Unohana Retsu**

"We don't shed blood, we heal blood. Enemy or not, we heal them, for that is my job as a human being."

Yes, enemy or not, do we truly have the right to hurt people, unless given the permission to? Do we have the right…to end people's lives?

**Hinamori Momo**

"I…don't like wars either. Even thought I'm still young and I still don't know anything, but I know this: Wars start because of immaturity, even within adults."

Wars start because of immaturity. Childishness. Recklessness. That's how wars and massacres start. Because of those traits, people let those take over them and take out their anger on them. But we can't help it.

That's how we humans are. We can't escape this ugliness.

**Kuchiki Byakuya**

"Whether the person dies or not, it's none of my concern. My only duty as a shinigami is to follow rules and orders."

There are times when one cannot think about rules and orders. No matter how extremely loyal you are, you still have your own mind, thoughts, and opinions. You cannot cry over someone you've never met. You can feel sympathy, but no tears can slip down.

**Komamura Saijin**

"I am a pacifist, just like Tousen. Unless I see my injured comrade, I will raise my blade. If it's an order, I will raise my blade…unless my pride gets in the way."

People will swing their blades if they see someone most precious to them get hurt. But do you truly care for them, or are you just going to comfort them simply because _you _don't like to be worried?

But… No matter what you are, not matter how you look, there has to be at least _someone_ or _something _you care about that you will swing your blade down for.

**Kyouraku Shunsui**

"I don't like to fight, either. I fight in the justice I believe in, no matter what Yama-jii says."

People are stubborn like that. They will rebel and fight for what they believe in.

That's just how we are.

**Hisagi Shuuhei**

"I don't like to kill, either, just like Tousen-taichou and Komamura-taichou. Hollows, I can deal with, but killing an actual person…is too…horrifying."

You can kill hollows at ease, but they are monsters? You cannot kill humans, because they have feelings? Because they can scream, yell, that can twitch your nerves and scar you inside? Hollows can't? Hollows can't yell, or scream in pain when you try to "save" them?

**Hitsugaya Toushirou**

"I will fight for the people precious to me. No matter what I do, I will protect them."

I see. Another sense of loyalty. But think about yourself. You don't care if you get locked up in jail for committing a crime just for your precious person? Thinking about others is good, but do you think that person will be happy seeing you, who fought got them, be happy seeing how far you went for them?

**Zaraki Kenpachi**

"Hah? I don't give a damn about people's lives. I like to fight. If they die, they die if it's inevitable. If they can still survive, then they will survive and walk on it! Don't let petty things like death stop you!"

…If only everyone were strong like you. People have fears, and they can't escape from that. Because we fear of those fears, we want to end everything. The only lives we can take, is our own life. Accept the life you have. If you don't like it, take a step up and change it. Die with a smile on your deathbed.

You definitely won't regret it.

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri**

"I toy with their lives. To me, everyone else is just experiments. Of course, that includes me, as well! I will take care of them, and find out more and more about it!"

Even scientists. Not even scientists have the rights to toy with people's lives. If it's against their own will, don't force them. If they're willingly to do it…if you're happy with it, then it's fine.

**Ukitake Juushirou**

"I fight for my own justice, just like what Genryusai-sensei said. Even if I have to drag this sickly body of mine around, I will fight for what I believe in."

I see. Persistency is also one of a being's traits. Picking on people because of their different beliefs and fighting for your beliefs…may be similar, but they're different. People pick on you, because you're different. Fighting for your beliefs, however, is that you are believing in that belief and holding it tightly in your hands.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

"I will fight for my friends. I don't care if they're just "different" people. I consider them as my friends. I will not allow any sadness in their hearts. I… I love my friends."

Friends. Those are what keep people going. You can live without friends, and die without ever experiencing the joy of having many smiles around you. If someone says, "Why're you fighting for him/her? It's none of your business!" Oh, its damn right your business. That person is your friend, a dear friend you can never let go of.

* * *

><p>This is made purely by my own opinions. I'm sorry if some seemed too OOC.<p> 


End file.
